Cotton Heart / Primer Diseño
100px♥Aleja♥(♥Mi discusión♥) . "...La verdadera magia no se encuentra en un cuerno... sino en nuestros corazones..." "...He aprendido que no puedo exigir el amor de nadie.Yo solo puedo dar buenas razones para ser querida... Y tener paciencia para que la vida haga el resto..." "...mi talento es una bendición... y también una maldición..." "...siempre sere leal a mis ideales...." ~Cotton Heart Cotton Heart es una pegaso que vive en cloudsdale, ella es imperativa y también radical, le encanta volar a gran velocidad ,festejar, bailar y cantar. Ella siempre es honesta , leal y alegre... A pesar de los peligros, ella siempre es valiente y es paciente cuando es necesario. Audaz y colaboradora , siempre ayuda al que lo necesita. Le gustan los retos y esforzarse al máximo. Sus mejores amigos son Cristal Rose y Lightshine. Ella es madre adoptiva de Mirrou desde potra, tras la petición de su madre original. Su primo es Flash Sentry y un hermano mayor llamado Hero Heart que siempre esta al pendiente de ella, No tiene información acerca de sus padres, hasta dentro de poco. Características Su crin y su cola son largas, de color agua marina, y es de forma ondulada terminando en puntas, ojos color fucsia - magenta y cuero color blanco. Su cutie mark es una nube con un gran corazon en medio y otros corazones mas pequeños, su altura es cerca de un metro "como todo pony que es XD" y tiene gran habilidad de vuelo. Desarrollo Cotton Heart boseto.png|Primer Boseto Cotton Heart sing.png|Primer Dibujo The new cotton heart cutie.png|Cambio de crin Cotton Heart ll.png|Cambio parte de atras Cotton Heart flying.png|Nuevo cambio en la melena Cotton Heart - new style.png|Estilo actual eg Cotton heart eg.png|Primer estio EG Cotton Heart Equestria Girls chair cutie.png|cambio de pelo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ....png|Cambio en pelo Cotton Heart Equestria girls look!.png|estilo actual Su primer estilo consistio en una melena ondulada, luego paso a un mechon y su melena muy larga, poco a poco paso a un estilo revelde , mas actual y juvenil. Representación y vida 'Personalidad' Amor (Tambien ver seccion Elemento ) Ella es amorosa con todos, sobre todo con los ninos "incluso sin son muy traviezos,busca tener pacincia", sobre todo por ser portadora del elemento del Amor. Gusto por la moda y amor por la belleza A Cotton Heart siempre le a gustado verse bien para cualquier ocasión ya sea formal o no. A ella no le gusta mucho el ensuciarse, pero tampoco es tan exagerada en cuanto el ensuciarse.Le gusta el usar thumb|268px vestidos que a veces ella misma hace o que consigue con grandes diseñadores, ella es popular por su estilo de vestir y esta pendiente de estar a la moda. Sus gustos van por brillos y a veces por el uo de flores, por otro, los colores aqua, blancos ,dorados y algunos rosados le caen muy bien. Bondad, delicadeza y cuidado Cotton Heart se caracteriza por ser una pony atenta con los otros, el evitar ser grosera y el no ser conflictiva. También por ser una pony amable y cortés, no le gusta que otros estén mal, sobre todo si ella fue la responsable y hace lo que sea para compensar sus errores. Valentia y audasidad A pesar de ser amable y atenta, también muestra gran valentía cuando es hora de serlo, ella hace lo que sea por defender a sus amigas y no se deja acobardar por nada. Ella se asegura de ser tan valiente que lo le tiene miedo a nada, siquiera a los dragones, monstruos, o princesas y reinas malvadas que atenten con ella o con su hogar; Equestria. Claro que tampoco es imprudente y es es muy calmada, esperando el momento indicado. Instinto de aventura Ella siempre esta en busca de todo tipo de aventuras, ya sean pequens, hasta as mas peligrosas, ya que le encanta estar al maximo y esforzarse todo lo qu puede. Sentido de lumor Ella tiene un gran sentido de lumor, siempre tratando de hacer reír a todos, ya sea con una broma o incluso con acciones penosas solo para hacer reír a otro que este deprimido o que solo este con ella para entretenerle. thumb|250px|Elemento en acción 'Elemento' Ella represea el elemento del Amor, se amorosa con cualquier ser, sea diferente, incluso aterrador, ella tiene amor paa dar a otros. 'Talentos y habilidades' Predicción Ella tiene la capacidad de ver a los ojos de otro pony y saber que es lo que su corazón mas desea y con quien esta destinado a estar. Canto y baile Ella se considera una gran bailarina y cantante, incluso a llegado a componer canciones y admira a muchos músicos y artistas, ella tiene muchas preferencias, uno de su grupo favorito es Coldplay, claro que también muchos músicos bronys como Acoustic Brony, Mandon Pony, Omnipony, DannyBrony SimGretina, sobre todo el ultimo por sus remix "lo cual le encanta" . Vuelo Ella se considera como una gran aviadora, igual o incluso mejor que la propia Rainbow Dash, a llegado a volar a grandes velocidades por mucho tiempo sin agotarse en absoluto. Ella tiene un poder de ala de 15 poder de ala. 'Cutie Mark' thumb|Con su cutie Mark por primera vezSu cutie mark consiste en un gran corazon magenta y una nuve con otros 3 corazones magenta y violeta, ella la obtuvo tras una gran muestra de carino : un gran mensaje en el cielo; a un poni malvado y a muchos otros, quien se liberda de maldad por su detalle. Tras darse cuenta que su alento consiste en dar amor y carino a quien lo nesecite, sin importar sus diferencias o demas, opteniendo su cutie mark. Familia 'Padres' (ella actualmente no conoce quienes son) Princesa Cadence Madre y tutora. Principe Shining Armor 'Mirrou ' Ella es "madre adoptiva" de Mirrou, cuando su madre Silver le pidió que la cuidara y que la tratara como su propia hija o "creación". Cotton Heart la ve a ella como algo mas que un simple robot, y esta en su cuidado como su madre adoptiva. 'Hero Heart ' Ella y su hermano mayor no tienen peleas todo el tiempo, aunque pueden llegar a discuten por temas triviales, a ella no le agrada mucho el hecho que su hermano se la pase vigilando a Lightshine, para que no se "sobrepase con ella". A la hora de pelear o enfrentarse con enemigos o ir tras aventuras, están preparados para todo. 'Blossom Heart ' Es su hermana... lo que la combierte en hermana de fluttershy tambien? (derp2) 'Cotton Cloud ' Ella quiere mucho a su hermanita menor, le gusta estar al pendiente de ella pero no es sobre protectora. 'Flash Sentry ' Ella es prima de Flash Sentry, con quien siempre hace cesiones de vuelo en su tiempo libre... aunque no la pasan mucho tiempo juntos son muy unidos siempre 'Alexandra ' A pesar de no verse muy seguido se agradan mucho. 'Feronix' '' '' Ella tiene a un fenix de mascota llamado Feronix, color dorado con blanco, ellos siempre están juntas y siempre compiten entre ellas. Es algo traviesa y le encanta hacer bromas. Relaciones ''Atención: esta sección puede ser editable por cualquier usuario registrado y esta en constante construccion Cotton Heart - Brady flying.png Cotton_Heart_-_love..._love_everywhere.png|Con Jewel Love Cotton Heart y Butterfly Tender.png|Con Butterfly Tender Grupo de amigos...01.png|Ella con varios amigos Personajes principales de una serie.png|Ella con otro grupo de ponis Twink golden jewel cotton samy star.png|Abraso :3 Cotton Heart - Pelea potros umbral noice y vs Eagle Night xD.png|Ella con Eaqle Nigh y Umbral Noice Cotton Heart - Mirrou!.png|Ella con Mirrou Free use dragon lineart by prepawsterous-d67mmfg1.png Team by AlejaMorena01.png Cotton Heart y Zeirine.jpg|Con Zeirine Cotton and Lovely By Posey-11.png|Con Lovely 640px-Equip 3 oc... faltan .png|Con Twinkle, Toreto, Jewel y ... xD 150px-Cotton_Heart_-_filly_-_amm....png|Con Chocolate Strawberry SpiritAndCotton!.png|Con Spirit Love Dont mind at night cotton y brady 001.png|de potros "Dont mind at night" '' *Lightshine : Mejor Amigo *DJ Electric : Mejor Amiga *Cristal Rose: Mejor Amiga *Toreto Amigo *Escorpio: Muy Buena amigo *Umbral Noice : Un Amigo muy cercano a ella *Eagle Night: Amigo *Music Platinum: Amiga *Silver Thunder: Amiga *Cristal Violet: Amiga *Princesa Sunshine: Amiga *Violeta Blanca:Amiga *Archer Guard *Princesa Thunder: Amiga *Jewel Love: Amiga *Twinkle Sparkle : Amiga *Lissy: Amiga *Flutter Spring: Amiga *Tanner: Amigo *Nightmare yami : Amiga *Yellow: Amiga *Asiri Magic : Amiga *Princesa Czirina´s Sweet Deep Heart of Sea: Buena Amiga *Gleaming Starlight: Amiga *Chocolate Strawberry : Amiga *Lovely: Amiga *flutter star : Amiga *Star Nova Galactic : Amiga *scara sponsing: Amiga *Spirit Love :Amiga * Czirina: Amiga Canterlot Hight School Ella utiliza una falda color rosa claro, una blusa color gris claro, una chaqueta negra y unas botas con magenta y gris claro.thumb|Ella en Canterlot Hight School Ella es muy estudiosa y prepara parte de la música en la escuela, también hace parte del grupo de canto, también esta en el grupo de los "roqueros" Grupos - Fan-fics Ella esta en los siguientes grupos: *The Dancers Of Equestria *Una banda *Serie: My Little Pony: A New Frienship (Fan Art). *My Little Pony:Extreme Friendship *Mlp vs Glitches *Fanfic sin nombre 01 *haunted encounters face to face (mlp) *Fan-Fic de Gakupo XD * Fan_Fic:_Sombra_del_Pasado Curiosidades *A pesar de que su nombre es Cotton Heart que significa "Corazón de algodón" , todos creerían que su cutie mark este ligada a ello o que su nombre sea "Cloudy Heart" que seria "Nube de corazón". *En algunas imágenes ella tiene la crin corta, pero en realidad es corta y es por el angulo o lado en el que se toma, otras por errores de dibujo "XD" Galería left|270px Cotton Heart/Galeria Plantillas Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Propiedad de AlejaMorena01 Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos